


Quien detiene palomas al vuelo

by NiaSmile



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, es decir son chicas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaSmile/pseuds/NiaSmile
Summary: Pequeños relatos de las vidas de Raquel y Agora. Universos diversos que pueden o no ser continuados. Simplemente pequeñas ideas que tengo agrupadas en un mismo documento.





	Quien detiene palomas al vuelo

Raquel tiene veinticinco años, estabilidad laboral, parece que por fin su negocio empieza a darle algo más que quebraderos de cabeza; una buena familia y una novia estupenda a la que quiere y que la quiere. Y bien. Objetivamente su vida es buena y afortunadamente comparte ese pensamiento y se encuentra en un momento feliz. Está satisfecha. Es por eso que casi le choca una pregunta que sin quererlo remueve una etapa que ahora puede ver con la perspectiva que da el tiempo. Pero que sigue dejándole un sabor casi agrio en la boca. 

¿Cómo lo supo? ¿En qué momento se dio cuenta de que era lesbiana? No es la primera vez que se lo preguntan. Parece que cada vez que sale del armario, porque no nos engañemos no queda otra que estar toda una vida saliendo del armario en una sociedad en la que eres heterosexual hasta demostrar lo contrario, tenga que justificarse. A nadie le preguntan cuándo o como supo que era hetero. En esencia es lo mismo, pero gozan de todas las ventajas de saber que serán aceptados. Sin condiciones. Es un sin más. Por lo menos se relaciona con el tipo de personas que nunca le dirían una burrada tan grande como que pruebe que le gustan las mujeres. Ni de esos que dicen que es porque no ha conocido al hombre adecuado. O no ha probado una buena polla. Lo ha escuchado varias veces, pero sigue arrancándole una arcada. Es su reacción natural a tanta estupidez. Y a imaginarse de esa manera con cualquier hombre.

Esta vez le parece importante responder y decir la verdad, contar la historia. Agora es más reservada que ella, casi cerrada por completo, pero sabe que ha ido compartiendo con ella historias nunca contadas. Y quiere corresponder, lo necesita, sobre todo porque son pocas las veces en que la morena le hace este tipo de preguntas. Suele esperar a que comparta de manera natural aquello que le pasa por la cabeza. Es casi una norma implícita entre ellas dos la de no presionar o exigir.

— **Me costó darme cuenta. No por mi familia o alguien más, pero supongo que no quería destacar. No quería algo que sabía que podía complicarme las cosas** —empezó la rubia, casi tímidamente y se acurrucó un poco más contra la de piel morena apoyando mejor su cabeza en el cuello ajeno. Cerró los ojos y inhaló con más fuerza, quedándose con todos y cada uno de los detalles de ese perfume que tanto le gustaba porque complementaba a la perfección el olor natural de su piel.

Agora soltó una carcajada que le supo a gloria, señal inequívoca de que no le había pasado por alto que estaba avergonzada. Las caricias sobre su espalda eran una invitación silenciosa a seguir hablando. En la oscuridad de la habitación que compartían con sus cuerpos unidos y refugiadas bajo las sábanas se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa.

Así pues, siguió narrando conforme iba indagando en sus propios recuerdos.

Hace años que no fantasea con hombres, pero hubo una época en la que trataba de imaginarse en situaciones románticas con algún chico. Solía ser una figura casi genérica, sin un aspecto concreto. Nunca fue alguien de su entorno, de una serie o algo parecido. Y es que de niña no se planteaba una relación no heteronormativa, imaginaba que tarde o temprano saldría con algún chico. No le preocupaba el cuándo, tardó en tener un interés real romántico, y ya ni decir sexual. Fue la última de sus amigas en crecer, por decirlo así. Se aferró tanto como pudo a la inocencia de la niñez. En algunas cosas se seguía aferrando a ella, podía ser toda una cría. Cuidaba de su niña interior.

  
Tuvo un novio, el único que ha tenido, cuando tenía quince años. Entonces todavía creía en los finales felices de los cuentos, seguía siendo mayormente infantiloide aun estando más cerca de la mayoría de edad que de la niñez y era la envidia de todas las niñas de clase por tener un hermano mayor guapísimo con hermanos al mismo nivel. Fingía que le interesaba todo eso, pero en el fondo, sabía que no era así. Ni ellos ni ningún otro chico en realidad. Pero Alfred era un buen chico. Eran amigos desde hacía años, muchísimos, y sabía que le gustaba. La última parte fue decisiva. Al menos sabía que podía fiarse de él. Ahora reconoce que se aprovechó de los sentimientos de su amigo para un experimento que pronto la llevó a ver que los chicos no eran para ella. No fue difícil. La suya fue una relación casi platónica, y aun así se descubría fantaseando con entrelazar sus dedos con los de una mano más suave, más pequeña, muchísimo más delicada. Típicamente femenina.

Ni siquiera le dejó ella. Alfred siempre fue infinitamente más perceptivo, más atento, y la dejó un día alegando que estaban mejor como amigos. Consiguió así no hacerle daño y quitarle un peso de encima. Poco después empezó a salir con Amaia y ahí siguen. Le parecen monísimos. Y está orgullosa de poder considerar a Alfred como un hermano más. Afortunadamente es menos sobreprotector, que para eso ya tiene a Álvaro. 

  
Su gran descubrimiento no llegó entonces. No. Alfred fue una pista que la llevo a pensar que puede que el problema fuera que no le gustaban los chicos de su edad. Menuda tontería, sí, pero bien cierto era que la mayoría llevaban una tontería encima que la ponía de los nervios. Algo fácil de creer de una chica perfeccionista, casi maniática, más centrada en el futuro que sabía que quería forjar que en otra cosa. Siempre tuvo las ideas claras, al menos en cuánto a lo laboral.

  
Algo hizo “click” en su cabeza el día en que entendió, con diecisiete años, porque Mireya había pasado de aportarle calma a ponerla casi tan nerviosa que le parecía que no podía ni funcionar. Era su mejor amiga, desde siempre. Las dos rubias habían crecido juntas y Raquel disfrutaba de la posición privilegiada a la sombra de la brillante Mireya. La reina del instituto. Pero la confusión llegó a su vida conforme fue dándose cuenta de que había dejado de estar cómoda con la relación que tenían. Pensó primero que lo que sentía era envidia. Mireya era más alta, más guapa, más delgada. Y más atractiva. Más allá de sus atuendos cuidados hasta el último detalle estaba su magnetismo. También su personalidad, ya que resultaba ser una de las personas más buenas que conocía. Era preciosa por dentro y por fuera. El que no lo viera tenía un problema.

  
Todos la miraban. Cómo para no hacerlo. Hasta Álvaro parecía especialmente afectado, y eso era la descolocó. Llegó a la conclusión de que eso le disgustaba, pero cometió el error de pensar que envidiaba que su hermano le hiciera más caso del que le hacía a ella. En definitiva, pensó que quería ser más como Mireya. Y no. No quería ser ella, no quería parecerse a ella. No era un problema con su propia apariencia. Ni siquiera por el amor de Álvaro, que tenía ojos para las dos de dos modos muy distintos.

Las amigas pueden darse la mano, pueden llenarse de besos y abrazos, nadie piensa nada más. Entonces, ¿Dónde estaba la línea? Para ella las muestras de afecto con Mireya fueron algo propio del vínculo que compartían y no vio venir la línea. La cruzó sin darse cuenta y tan solo pudo verla cuando ya la había dejado atrás.

  
Y es que el origen de sus problemas era que quería estar con ella. De verdad. Cómo lo estaba Álvaro. Ese sentimiento tan feo que la invadía cuando les veía juntos iba dirigido hacia su propio hermano. La misma persona que había actuado casi como un segundo padre. Ese incansable que siempre tenía todo lo bueno para ella. Un beso en alguna herida que se pudiese hacer para que dejara de doler. Unas palabras de ánimo cuando estaba triste. Y toda la predisposición del mundo a abandonar las actividades que sin duda prefería en favor de jugar con ella a las muñecas, a las casitas o a su favorito: La tienda. Ya de pequeña supo que quería dedicarse a las ventas. Se perdió un poco más en esas versiones de ellos dos que existían en total harmonía. Por suerte habían vuelto a ese punto. Aunque las cosas que compartían fuera otras bien distintas. 

El caso es que por aquel entonces deseaba que Mireya le pusiera esos ojitos a ella y no a su hermano mayor. Fueron unos meses difíciles en los que su relación con su mejor amiga y con su hermano quedó afectada. Les rehuía, les evitaba. Y ni así pudo evitar que la verdad saliera a la luz al final. Curiosamente sus sentimientos no desaparecieron de golpe, pero la conversación más incómoda de toda su vida fue el principio del fin.

Aceptar la situación y compartirla fue el primer paso en el camino hacia superar unos sentimientos que nunca llegarían a ningún lado.

  
Ahora era la que más se alegraba de la relación tan bonita que tenían y la primera en querer que siguieran juntos toda una vida. Sus dos personas favoritas se hacían felices la una a la otra. Era una situación ideal. Muchas eran las tardes que habían pasado en alguna terraza conversando. El día en que le dieran un sobrino se convertiría en la persona más consentida del mundo. Le chiflaban los niños. Casi inevitable entonces que acabara por abrir una tienda especializada en ellos. 

  
Se lo cuenta así, tal cual es a Agora, porque hay algo en esos ojos chocolate que siempre la ha impulsado a desnudar su alma. Los ojos castaños de su novia son profundos y los dos orbes más expresivos que nunca haya visto. Son su cosa favorita, junto a su risa cantarina. Nada puede estar mal en un universo en el que puede disfrutar de ella. Hace que el mundo sea un lugar más bello con su mera presencia en su vida.

Desea que la conozca y conocerla cada vez más y mejor, aunque procura no profundizar mucho más para no perderse en esa espiral. Lo tiene superado, pero eso no significa que no sea doloroso. Fue una de las épocas más oscuras para ella. Es un sentimiento que conoce a la perfección pero que por suerte ya no es su amigo. Reconoce a la soledad como quién saluda por la calle a alguien que solía ser un buen amigo, pero con el que se ha perdido relación.

— **Con que Mireya... Menudo cliché amor. La novia del hermano mayor** —aporta la morena y no detecta ni una gota de celos, aunque tienda a ser un poquito celosa, porque la que para ella es la eterna novia de su cuñado no puede suponer siquiera una opción.

Le da un pequeño golpe como respuesta y cuando levanta la cabeza sus miradas y pierde el hilo. Se lanza a sus labios y se besan con pausa, sabiendo que tienen todo el tiempo del mundo. Cuando consigue separar sus labios piensa que puede que se haya librado pero dos cejas negras alzadas le recuerdan que no ha cumplido.

— **Mira que puedes imaginarte el final eh...** —trata de picarla, pero sigue relatando tras adoptar de nuevo su posición favorita.

  
Consiguió recuperar a las dos personas que siempre estuvieron allí, que están tan entrelazas en todos sus recuerdos que pareciera que son también los de ellos dos. Ahora por suerte también tiene Agora, a la que quiere con locura y con la que espera seguir forjando grandes recuerdos, muchísimos. Está enamorada, enamoradísima de su novia, y espera que no se vaya nunca. Por eso mismo quiere que la conozca, que no haya secretos y que esa sensación de que la conoce de toda una vida se vuelva una realidad.

Y está bien. Nunca es un mal momento para una declaración de amor, grande o pequeña, y es un gran final para una historia que de otro modo sería triste. La aceptación fue un camino que ha acabado en los brazos de la que cree que es la persona que la complementa, que hace que sea más y mejor cada día. La Raquel de diecisiete años estaría orgullosa. 


End file.
